Impossible jusqu'à preuve du contraire
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Eames n'arrive pas à dormir. D'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est de la faute d'Arthur. Celui-ci est loin d'être impressionné. SLASH Eames/Arthur, TRADUCTION de la fic de aviss.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Chris Nolan, à la Warner Bros. et à Legendary Pictures._

**Original:** _Impossible Until It's Done_, par aviss, disponible à l'adresse suivante : aviss . livejournal . com / 172507 . html  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Inception  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Arthur/Eames

**Traduction** benebu, juillet 2011.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible (jusqu'à preuve du contraire)<strong>

Eames n'arrive pas à dormir.

Un fait qui, considérant ce qu'il fait dans la vie, n'est pas surprenant. Sauf qu'il n'a jamais eu de mal à s'endormir après un boulot, pas vraiment. Peut-être qu'il ne rêve plus tant que ça naturellement, mais le sommeil en tant que tel n'a jamais été un problème.

Il n'a pas l'habitude de se tourner et de se retourner, de regarder le plafond de sa chambre d'hôtel _très chère et d'un goût excellent_ – payée par Saito, bien sûr – pendant que la lune parcourt lentement le ciel sombre. Il est fatigué. Non, en fait, il est foutrement crevé, et selon toute logique il y a quelques heures déjà qu'il devrait être K.O..

Après avoir fini le boulot sur l'inception dans la matinée, chacun est parti de son côté Cobb vers sa famille, Ariane, rendre visite à une copine de fac, Yusuf – bon, Eames ne tient pas vraiment à savoir où est Yusuf. Et Arthur, Saito et Eames sont revenus à l'hôtel pour se reposer avant de reprendre l'avion dans les jours qui suivent.

La journée a été diablement ennuyeuse, sans grand chose à faire à part passer du temps dans L.A., attendre que la nuit tombe et regarder les gens. Eames était presque prêt à aller se coucher au moment où ils ont atterri, le rêve partagé n'étant pas si reposant que ça, mais il est suffisamment malin pour savoir que le jet lag le guette, et que la meilleure façon de l'éviter est de dormir la nuit. Le prochain boulot l'attend déjà à Vegas, et il veut être reposé quand il arrivera.

Ça n'en prend pas exactement le chemin, là.

Il appuie ses poings contre ses yeux, les obligeant par la force de sa volonté à se fermer et à rester fermer, bordel, pour le restant de la nuit. Il se sent lourd et léthargique, ses yeux picotant et brillant d'épuisement, et son corps quasiment incapable de bouger. Il essaie de dormir depuis minuit, et a déjà eu recours à une longue trempette, une demi bouteille de vin rouge et un million de foutus moutons.

Agacé, Eames bouge, dans l'idée de sortir du lit. Peut-être qu'il devrait simplement descendre au bar et boire jusqu'à perdre connaissance. Il y trouverait peut-être même un charmant businessman – ou une charmante businesswoman – qui aurait besoin de compagnie. Mais il est trop fatigué, et vraiment, ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait coucher avec qui que ce soit maintenant.

Putain, il veut seulement dormir.

Il se retourne à nouveau, pressant la tête contre l'oreiller moelleux et fermant les yeux. Des scènes du dernier boulot passent à toute vitesse derrière ses paupières closes : des silhouettes se mouvant dans un paysage trop blanc et trop éblouissant, le sang rouge de Saito tachant la neige immaculée, les yeux bleus de Fischer s'emplissant de larmes, le visage déterminé d'Ariane, celui de Cobb, plein de regrets, Browning, et le petit sourire en coin d'Arthur quand il lui a conseillé de faire dodo. Tout devient flou dans l'esprit de Eames et il rouvre les yeux avec un grognement.

Peut-être qu'il est trop vieux pour tout ce cirque.

Deux autres tours et retours dans le lit et Eames est lentement rendu dingue par la frustration. S'il doit voir le soleil se lever, il se mettra probablement une balle dans la cervelle, ou dans celle de la première personne qu'il croisera sur le chemin de Vegas.

Bon, s'il doit souffrir – avec un grognement, Eames attrape son portable sur la table de nuit et appelle le premier numéro. Ça sonne pendant une sonnerie et demie, Eames est surpris qu'il se soit seulement donné la peine de décrocher.

« Ici Arthur. »

La voix à l'autre bout du fil est nette et précise, chose à quoi Eames ne s'attendait pas à cette heure de la nuit, et pendant une seconde son cerveau fatigué est incapable d'y fournir une réponse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles, Eames ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Il peut entendre une pointe d'inquiétude dans le ton, presque enterrée sous un monde de lassitude.

« 'rrive pas à dormir, » dit finalement Eames, sa bouche mutilant les mots plus qu'elle ne les forme, la diction empâtée et à peine intelligible.

Le silence à l'autre bout du fil devient quasiment une présence physique, sa froideur se ressentant presque à travers les ondes. Eames frissonne, se demandant si la prochaine chose qu'il va voir sera un Arthur parfaitement posé entrant par effraction dans sa chambre pour lui filer une bonne raclée. Il se demande si ça l'aiderait à dormir.

« Eames, il est trois heures et demie du matin. » C'est dit d'un ton las, une partie de l'épuisement que ressent Eames s'infiltre dans ces mots. Il se rend compte qu'il a probablement réveillé Arthur, et se sent incroyablement jaloux du fait qu'il ait réussi là où Eames a échoué.

« Oui, et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Tu veux descendre prendre un verre au bar ? » demande-t-il, bien que Eames ne soit pas sûr d'avoir assez d'énergie pour atteindre la porte, encore moins le bar. Arthur n'acceptera pas de toute façon.

« Eames, j'ai un vol à huit heures du matin, » dit Arthur, énonçant lentement les mots comme s'il parlait à un enfant ou à un idiot. Eames se sent un peu les deux. « Il faut que je sois à l'aéroport dans trois heures, si tu as appelé juste pour… »

La bouche de Eames s'ouvre en un immense bâillement, ses paupières se ferment de leur propre volonté. Son crâne lui fait mal, ses yeux lui font mal, et son corps tout entier lui fait mal. Il veut seulement dormir.

« Je décolle dans la matinée aussi, Arthur, mais je ne peux pas… »

Il y a un soupir d'une infinie patience à l'autre bout du fil. « Au dodo, Monsieur Eames, avant que je ne vienne et que je ne… »

Eames n'entend pas la fin de la phrase, son cerveau choisissant ce moment pour s'éteindre et l'envoyer vers le bienheureux néant du sommeil sans rêve.

Eames manque son avion, mais il s'en fiche comme d'une guigne.

OxO

Il faut une semaine pour finir le boulot à Las Vegas, et à la fin de celle-ci Eames a l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi convenablement depuis des années.

Il a arraché quelques heures de repos pendant les préparatifs du boulot, la plus grande partie à l'aide du PASIV et le reste avec de grandes quantités de scotch, il se sent toujours fatigué jusqu'à la moelle et lent, et la vue de son lit, qui devrait lui faire plaisir après un travail bien fait, est la source de sa frustration actuelle.

Il ne parvient pas à comprendre pourquoi dormir est devenu une épreuve pour lui.

Il est en train de décider s'il va descendre au bar et boire jusqu'à perdre connaissance, ou peut-être trouver quelqu'un pour s'épuiser de façon plus agréable quand son téléphone sonne. Il regarde l'écran et sourit. « Arthur, qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce plaisir ? »

Il n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Cobb ou de qui que ce soit de l'équipe depuis qu'il a quitté L.A., et il ne s'attendait pas à en avoir si tôt.

« Allume ta télé, Eames. CNN. »

Eames se demande pendant un instant s'il a dit à Arthur où il serait, ou qu'il avait l'intention de rester aux Etats-Unis. Il ne l'a pas fait, mais c'est le boulot d'Arthur de tout savoir. Il hausse les épaules et allume la télé comme on le lui a demandé, pas surpris du tout de voir le visage de Robert Fischer à l'écran, annonçant au monde son intention de suivre sa propre voix.

« Ça a pris, » dit-il au téléphone, incapable de contenir la satisfaction qu'il ressent. Même s'ils ont réussi un boulot presque parfait, malgré tous les accrocs, il y avait toujours ce reste de doute, est-ce que l'idée grandirait de la façon dont ils le voulaient ? Apparemment, oui.

« Oui. » Et Eames peut dire que la suffisance dans la voix d'Arthur est totalement méritée, n'a même pas besoin de se demander pourquoi il appelle, pourquoi il partage ce moment avec lui. Cobb a été suffisamment clair dans sa volonté de rester loin du milieu, Ariane est nouvelle, ne comprend pas vraiment la portée de ce qu'ils ont accompli, et Yusuf et Saito n'attachent pas grande importance à tout ça, seulement aux résultats.

« Il faut qu'on fête ça ! » dit Eames, se sentant plus vivant qu'il ne l'a été durant toute la semaine précédente, l'épuisement qui le suivait comme une ombre disparu pour l'instant sous une vague de fierté et de satisfaction.

Il y a un soupir amusé à l'autre bout du fil. « Eames, je suis à Washington. Et même si j'étais à Vegas là maintenant, je suis suffisamment malin pour ne pas boire avec toi. »

« Je peux prendre un avion et être là avant que la nuit ne soit finie, chéri, » dit Eames en toute sincérité. N'importe quoi serait mieux que de rester dans cette chambre d'hôtel à voir la lune monter dans le ciel sans pouvoir s'endormir. C'est ce qu'il a fait les quelques nuits précédentes, et c'est devenu rengaine après la première.

Eames peut presque le voir dans son esprit maintenant, il n'y a rien pour lui à Las Vegas, pas maintenant que le boulot est terminé et que son paiement est déjà en sécurité sur son compte off-shore. Les casinos, le bruit et les gens sont de peu d'intérêt pour lui quand la seule chose qu'il a à l'esprit est de s'octroyer quelques bonnes heures de sommeil.

« Ne sois pas stupide, » dit Arthur, et dans sa voix se glisse cette note d'affectueuse exaspération que Eames aime tant entendre. Personne ne peut taper sur les nerfs d'Arthur comme il le fait et rester en vie. C'est un privilège qu'il prend très au sérieux. « Tu as l'air d'être sur le point de t'écrouler, et puis, je ne serai plus là demain matin. Bon, il faut que je me prépare pour un boulot, et il est temps que tu ailles faire dodo, Monsieur Eames. »

Il veut protester, veut dire quelque chose mais sa bouche s'ouvre dans un bâillement et une vague de fatigue l'emporte, comme si le regain d'énergie qu'il a ressenti il y a une minute avait déjà été entièrement consumé. Ça ne sert à rien de discuter de toute façon, il n'y a déjà plus personne au bout du fil et ses yeux se ferment.

Il a le temps d'avancer jusqu'à son lit quelques secondes avant de basculer en avant, déjà endormi au moment où sa tête touche l'oreiller.

OxO

Presque une semaine s'écoule avant que Eames ne se sente prêt à tester sa nouvelle théorie.

L'idée lui a traversé l'esprit à l'époque, quand il s'est réveillé à Las Vegas après dix heures de sommeil ininterrompu, que le fait qu'il soit finalement parvenu à obtenir un repos bien mérité ne se soit produit qu'après avoir parlé à Arthur. Pire que ça, après qu'Arthur lui ait dit de _faire dodo_.

C'était forcément un hasard.

Une semaine et rien de plus que quelques heures volées de sommeil drogué ou anesthésié par l'alcool, Eames est plus que prêt à tester la connexion entre les deux événements.

Il déteste se sentir comme ça, lent et stupide et tellement fatigué qu'il est incapable d'aligner quelques mots cohérents. Il n'est pas comme ça habituellement, et ça va affecter son travail s'il n'arrive pas à trouver la solution. L'idée de se brancher au PASIV tous les jours juste pour pouvoir fonctionner normalement ne lui dit rien, ce serait la porte ouverte à la folie.

Tout en revient à Arthur dans son esprit, et quoique Eames ne soit pas disposé à l'admettre, ce fait ne le surprend même pas. Arthur a occupé un espace prééminent dans son esprit depuis la première fois qu'ils ont travaillé ensemble.

Ils représentent tous les deux tout ce qu'ils détestent chez d'autres personnes, étrangement présenté dans un emballage qu'ils trouvent tous les deux suffisamment irrésistible pour l'apprécier en dépit de tout. Eames devrait, selon toute logique, détester à vue Arthur, toujours parfaitement posé dans ses fichus costumes trois-pièces parfaits, avec ses cheveux lissés en arrière et ses parfaites réponses à tout. Le pantouflard qui ne sait pas s'amuser rien qu'une fois de temps en temps et a toujours le joli petit nez fourré dans un dossier ou des recherches pour le prochain boulot.

Eames n'aime pas ce genre de personnes, trop condescendantes et égocentriques pour s'abaisser au niveau des simples mortels. Arthur est comme ça, sauf que dans son cas Eames trouve ça amusant, plutôt qu'agaçant, et peut voir pourquoi Arthur se considère comme meilleur que la plupart du monde. C'est parce que c'est effectivement le cas.

Et il n'est pas difficile de voir qu'Arthur trouve que les gens comme Eames sont irritants et manquent de professionnalisme, que ça ne vaut pas la peine de bosser avec eux. Mais il travaille avec Eames, et écoute, la plupart du temps, son avis. Eames sait qu'Arthur le respecte, et l'apprécie même à sa propre façon. Leurs chamailleries et leurs noms d'oiseaux ne sont rien de plus qu'une façon de s'exprimer, énoncées sans mordant et visant à amuser, pas à blesser.

Il n'y a rien à faire concernant leur divergence d'opinions vestimentaires, mais là n'est pas le sujet.

Et maintenant il semble que le subconscient de Eames se soit bloqué sur Arthur pour une raison inexplicable, et il est trop fatigué pour l'analyser convenablement.

Il décroche le téléphone et compose le numéro avant de se convaincre de changer d'avis, avant qu'il ne se dise que tout ça est stupide et que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne peut pas dormir est parce qu'il essaie trop fort. Il l'a fait les deux jours précédents et s'est retrouvé à regarder le soleil se lever, peignant l'horizon de orange et de mauve, et hideusement brillant.

Il apprend à détester les aubes comme celles-là.

« Dis-moi de faire dodo, » dit Eames au moment où le téléphone décroche, sans même attendre qu'Arthur s'identifie ou le salue. Il est trop fatigué, bordel, pour les politesses.

« Eames ? » Arthur semble avoir été tiré d'un profond sommeil, sa voix rauque et basse. Il semble désorienté, exactement comme Eames se sent, et il déteste Arthur plus que tout en cet instant.

« _Dis-moi de faire dodo_, » répète-t-il, entendant le désespoir dans son énonciation indistincte. Ça a dû parvenir à Arthur également parce qu'il y a un lourd silence à l'autre bout du fil puis :

« Tu me dois une explication pour cet appel à une heure ridicule de la nuit, » Arthur semble groggy et ennuyé, mais pas en colère, une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix ensommeillée. « Mais ça attendra demain. Maintenant, au dodo, Monsieur Eames. »

La ligne coupe et quelques secondes plus tard, le cerveau de Eames en fait autant.

OxO

C'est une conversation qui ne sera jamais autrement que gênante.

Ce serait trop demander qu'Arthur ait été trop dans le cirage quand il a décroché pour se souvenir d'appeler le lendemain, et au moins Eames peut être reconnaissant d'avoir eu droit à la matinée pour se reposer.

Arthur, prévenant à l'extrême, n'appelle pas avant près de minuit.

Eames a passé l'après-midi, après s'être réveillé aux alentours du déjeuner, à penser à ce qu'il allait dire à Arthur qui ne le fasse pas apparaître comme un idiot ou un cinglé. A la lumière du jour, après dix heures de sommeil, le désespoir de la nuit précédente semble trop loin. Il sait qu'il reviendra, pourtant, et qu'il a besoin d'une explication cohérente s'il ne veut pas qu'Arthur lui raccroche au nez la prochaine fois.

Le téléphone sonne et Eames ne se sent toujours pas prêt, mais il ne peut pas l'éviter.

« Ici Eames. »

Il n'y a pas de bonsoir ni de politesses, et Eames en éprouve presque de la reconnaissance.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, la nuit dernière, Eames ? » demande Arthur, allant droit au but. Là qu'il n'a pas été réveillé par le coup de fil, il a l'air vif et alerte, et terriblement peu impressionné.

Eames soupire, étendu sur son lit et fixant le plafond. Il est toujours claqué malgré la nuit dernière, peut-être parce qu'il est en déficit après la semaine d'insomnie qui a précédé.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec mon cerveau, » dit Eames, la voix basse et mêlée de lassitude.

Arthur s'esclaffe à l'autre bout du fil. « Ça, Eames, ce n'est ni nouveau, ni une raison de me réveiller au milieu de la nuit avec des demandes insensées. »

Eames sent ses lèvres friser légèrement en réponse aux mots d'Arthur. « Je n'arrive pas à dormir naturellement. »

« C'est normal avec notre boulot. Rêver, quand on n'est pas anesthésié par une substance chimique… »

« Non, ce n'est pas rêver, » l'interrompt Eames, serrant la main autour de son portable comme pour s'ancrer dans la réalité. Il sait qu'il ne rêve pas, a pris l'habitude de vérifier son totem presque de façon compulsive depuis que ça, quoi que diable ça puisse être, a commencé. « C'est dormir. Je. N'arrive. Plus. A. Dormir. »

Il y a un long silence, Arthur réfléchissant probablement aux implications de ce que Eames est en train de lui dire. Ils sont tous les deux conscients des conséquences d'un manque de sommeil, surtout pour des gens comme eux, des gens dont la prise sur la réalité est fragile au mieux et dépend de petits objets qu'ils idolâtrent.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Le boulot sur Fischer. »

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit dans la troisième strate ? »

Eames essaie de se souvenir mais à part la mort de la cible et le fait que tous le monde sauf lui est descendu un niveau plus bas, rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Et il a déjà pensé à ça pendant ses heures éveillées, et il y en a eu suffisamment pour qu'il passe en revue le moindre détail.

« Je ne pense à rien de spécial. » Eames peut entendre la frustration dans sa propre voix, et ça le rend irritable.

« Tu es resté éveillé pendant plus de deux semaines d'affilée ? » L'incrédulité est presque palpable dans la voix d'Arthur, ce léger arrière-ton d'inquiétude enterré dessous.

Eames remue sur son lit, mal à l'aise. « Pas exactement. »

« Est-ce que vous voulez bien développer, Monsieur Eames ? » Il n'est pas difficile d'entendre l'irritation s'insinuer dans le ton d'Arthur et Eames ravale un soupir. Il n'y a pas de façon de l'expliquer sans que ça sonne étrange.

« Je suis parvenu à dormir trois fois depuis, et seulement après t'avoir parlé, » admet-il finalement. « Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec mon cerveau, mais il semblerait que je ne puisse dormir qu'après avoir entendu ta douce voix. Je n'aime pas ça, mais c'est comme ça, chéri. Il va falloir que tu me mettes au lit tous les soirs maintenant. » Eames ne peut pas s'empêcher de tourner ça à la blague, finalement, aussi sérieuse que la situation soit pour lui s'il ne le faisait pas, il penserait trop à cette nouvelle fixation sur Arthur, et sauterait probablement à la mauvaise, ou la bonne, conclusion.

C'est la mauvaise chose à dire, il peut l'entendre au silence froid qui s'installe entre eux. Quand finalement il parle, la colère d'Arthur ne peut pas entièrement cacher la pointe de douleur dans sa voix. « Monsieur Eames, c'est une blague qui manque singulièrement d'imagination, même pour vous. Inutile de rappeler, je ne décrocherai pas. »

Eames ferme les yeux au son du téléphone qui raccroche, se traitant d'idiot. Ça finira par passer à Arthur, comme à chaque fois, mais ça prendra du temps et si les choses se passent comme Eames soupçonne qu'elle le feront, il est bien dans la merde maintenant.

Il est toujours complètement éveillé quand le soleil se lève.

OxO

C'est devenu plus que ridicule.

Quatre jours ont passé depuis cette conversation, et Eames a été incapable de dormir convenablement ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Il s'est anesthésié, relié au PASIV et essayant de vider son esprit de toute sorte de pensée. Il est encore plus épuisé quand il se réveille, d'avoir échappé en courant à ses propres projections et aux choses qu'elles insistent pour qu'il sache.

Fidèle à sa parole, Arthur n'a répondu à aucun de ses appels, et Eames a l'impression que sa tête va finir par exploser s'il ne dort pas comme il faut bientôt. Il pourrait toujours recourir aux médicaments, mais comme pour le PASIV, il y répugne. Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée pour un criminel recherché d'être trop drogué pour pouvoir fuir si nécessaire.

Heureusement pour lui, Arthur n'est pas le seul à être doué pour découvrir des choses.

Eames est mort de fatigue quand il atteint finalement la maison d'Arthur à Barcelone, le voyage ajoutant à l'épuisement qui pesait déjà sur lui. Il se sent ivre de fatigue et en colère, à la fois contre lui-même et contre Arthur, et il est quasiment prêt à se battre si c'est ce qu'il faut qu'il fasse pour pouvoir enfin dormir à nouveau.

Il sonne à la porte, écrasant le doigt sur la sonnette et appelant à voix haute, se fichant complètement de l'heure qu'il est et du vacarme qu'il provoque dans la rue tranquille.

« Arthur ! » crie Eames quand il n'y a pas de réponse de l'intérieur. « Ouvre, Arthur ! » Quelques fenêtres s'allument autour de lui, et il peut entendre de fortes voix en espagnol et en catalan qui répondent par ce qui sont clairement des insultes. Eames s'en fout.

Il continue à sonner pendant encore une minute avant d'abandonner, se laissant glisser contre le mur et s'y adossant. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée qu'Arthur pourrait être sorti à cette heure de la nuit, mais il est évident qu'il n'est pas chez lui.

Arthur n'est pas seul quand il apparaît finalement. Eames est là depuis près d'une heure, incapable de bouger de son emplacement contre la porte et reconnaissant que le temps soit suffisamment clément pour qu'il n'ajoute pas 'prendre froid' à sa série de malchances.

Il les entend avant de les voir, les yeux fermés contre le picotement et essayant de tenir à distance le méchant mal de crâne qu'il peut sentir arriver. Leurs pas sont lourds, presque ivres, même s'ils parlent à voix basse. Eames n'arrive pas à se souvenir s'il a déjà entendu Arthur comme ça, détendu et légèrement taquin. Peut-être, mais il ne peut pas faire confiance à sa mémoire à ce moment précis.

Au moment où ils voient Eames les voix cessent, et les pas en font autant. Arthur le dévisage avec ce qui ressemble à de l'incrédulité, son front se plissant immédiatement en une grimace désapprobatrice. Eames ne le regarde pas, pourtant, il regarde le type presque accolé à Arthur.

S'il n'était pas si foutrement fatigué, il en rirait peut-être. Le type est plus large et un peu plus petit qu'Arthur, pas rasé et l'air rustaud. Il y a quelque chose chez lui, dans ses lèvres pleines et ses yeux perçants, qui fait se demander à Eames à côté de quoi d'autre il est passé, et si ce n'est pas un rêve.

Ça ne peut pas être un rêve parce qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis ce qui semble être une éternité, et se souvient exactement de la façon dont il est arrivé là. Il vérifie son totem quand même, parce qu'il est impossible qu'Arthur ramène chez lui une mauvaise copie de Eames quand le vrai l'attend, littéralement, sur le pas de sa porte.

« _Mario, lo siento pero esta noche va a ser imposible,_ » dit Arthur au type sans même le regarder, les yeux rivés sur Eames, et même sans comprendre la langue, il n'est pas difficile de comprendre que le type se fait congédier.

« _¿Tu novio?_ » La question est posée sur un ton belliqueux, et le regard noir adressé à Eames est un mélange à parts égales de frustration et de colère.

Un rire amusé. « _No. Un amigo. Ya te llamo._ »

Le type reste là pendant une minute à les regarder avant de ravaler un soupir indigné et de s'en aller, marmonnant en espagnol pendant tout ce temps jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de leur vue.

Arthur ignore cette démonstration, son attention fixée uniquement sur Eames comme si le type ne valait plus qu'il lui accorde son attention maintenant que son utilité pour la nuit a pris fin. Eames ressent une certaine compassion pour le pauvre bougre, ou le ferait s'il pouvait accorder de l'intérêt à quoi que ce soit d'autre que sa situation.

« Tu as l'air d'un véritable zombie, » dit Arthur après avoir étudié Eames pendant ce qui semble être une éternité, approchant de Eames et s'accroupissant devant lui. Le fait que ce soit vrai ne rend pas la chose moins irritante.

« Oui, eh bien, il se trouve que le manque de sommeil ne me va pas au teint, chéri, » se sent obligé de faire remarquer Eames, comme si les cercles mauve foncé sous ses yeux et la pâleur de sa peau n'étaient pas des indices suffisants. La dernière fois qu'il s'est regardé dans un miroir, il avait l'air tout droit échappé d'un film de Romero, et vingt heures de voyage n'ont certainement pas amélioré la tête qu'il a.

Arthur se relève, prenant ses clés dans sa poche et ouvrant la porte. Eames se contente de le regarder fixement, incapable de bouger. Le seul fait qu'Arthur soit là, et que Eames soit juste à quelques mots du sommeil semble avoir sapé le peu d'énergie qui lui restait encore.

Maintenant, si seulement il savait comment faire dire ces mots à Arthur.

« Je ne vais pas te porter là-haut, Eames, » dit Arthur, regardant la porte de façon significative, et ça donne à Eames la motivation de bouger enfin.

Avec un grand effort il se lève, bougeant avec toute la grâce d'un septuagénaire, et à peu près à la même vitesse. Ils montent les escaliers en silence, Eames s'agrippant fermement à la rampe et posant prudemment les pieds sur chaque marche. Il se sent en déséquilibre, et il n'y a pas que son épuisement qui en soit la cause. Un million de pensées encombrent son esprit, la plupart d'entre elles en rapport avec la scène dont il vient juste d'être témoin.

« Est-ce que tu veux du café ? » demande Arthur une fois qu'ils sont à l'intérieur de l'appartement, retirant sa veste et la laissant tomber avec insouciance sur le dos du sofa.

« Non, j'en ai bu assez pour une vie entière. »

Arthur se retourne et le regarde à nouveau, évaluant la situation. Il hoche la tête puis allume la bouilloire électrique. Eames jette un petit coup d'œil dans l'appartement, son cerveau fatigué remarquant de petites choses comme le fait qu'il soit en désordre, tout petit, et à Arthur et que très peu de gens soient probablement autorisés à y pénétrer.

« Tu n'as pas dormi depuis notre dernière conversation. » Ce n'est pas une question et Eames ne se donne pas la peine de répondre. La réponse se lit suffisamment clairement sur son visage, de toute façon.

« Ce n'est pas une blague, Arthur. Je pensais que tu saurais ça. »

Arthur hoche la tête. « Maintenant je le sais. » La bouilloire sonne et Arthur y consacre son attention, préparant deux mugs de thé et les apportant au salon. Eames s'étale sur le canapé, fermant les yeux et penchant la tête en arrière, le mug fumant déposé devant lui sur la table basse. « Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qui s'est passé. »

Eames soupire. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Bois ton thé, Eames, » dit Arthur, s'asseyant à côté de lui, de la chaleur émanant en vagues de son corps sur le canapé étroit. Eames est douloureusement conscient de leur proximité.

Ils boivent dans un silence agréable, les secondes s'étendant entre eux sans rien pour les remplir à part le son de leurs respirations et les bruits lointains de la ville.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Arthur ? » demande finalement Eames, le mug vide dans les mains et la tête bourdonnant d'un début de mal de crâne.

Arthur se tourne pour le regarder, une expression pensive sur le visage. « Je vais, comme tu l'as suggéré, te mettre au lit. » Eames peut sentir ses sourcils tenter de grimper sur son front. « Tu ne donnes pas l'impression que tu seras d'aucune aide pour comprendre tout ça avant d'avoir dormi convenablement. Et si on ne comprend pas, je vais devoir trouver un autre faussaire qui ne sera pas aussi bon que toi, ou continuer à répondre à tes coups de fil à tout moment. »

Eames veut dire quelque chose de vif et plein d'esprit, mais se rend compte que les mots sont collés à son palais, et il ne peut que hocher la tête, reconnaissant. « Ici ? » parvient-il à demander, désignant le canapé qu'ils occupent tous les deux.

Ça ne le dérangerait pas de prendre le canapé, il l'a fait dans d'innombrables endroits avant et il n'est pas trop difficile. Dans cet état, il dormirait par terre ou même sur un fauteuil à dossier haut tant qu'il peut dormir.

Arthur se lève. « Non. Dans ma chambre. »

Eames le suit, les lèvres se retroussant en un sourire ironique et las. « Je savais que tout ça n'était qu'un stratagème pour m'attirer dans ton lit, chéri, » plaisante-t-il sans beaucoup de conviction, entrant dans la chambre d'Arthur et regardant le grand lit avec convoitise. Il y a un PASIV au pied du lit, et pendant une seconde il se demande à quelle fréquence Arthur a besoin de l'utiliser pour des rêves sans rapport avec le travail.

Il se demande si Arthur rêve toujours.

« Mets-toi simplement au lit, Eames, » dit Arthur.

Eames se déshabille rapidement, laissant ses vêtements tomber au sol en se fichant complètement de savoir où ils atterrissent. Ce n'est pas comme si Arthur gardait sa chambre parfaitement en ordre, il y a quelques chemises froissées par terre, qui ont de toute évidence besoin d'être lavées, et un costume en attente d'être déposé au pressing est posé sur une chaise. Eames se met en sous-vêtements, avance jusqu'au lit et s'écroule dessus.

Il se retourne sur le dos et ouvre ses yeux douloureux pour regarder Arthur. « Tu ne vas pas venir jeter un œil à mes rêves, hein ? » marmonne-t-il. Maintenant qu'il est sur un lit avec la promesse de sommeil effectif, son corps s'éteint peu à peu.

« Non. Tu ne vas pas rêver, ça ne servirait à rien. » Arthur est au pied du lit, le regardant avec une expression curieuse.

« Quoi ? » demande Eames après une minute, les yeux toujours douloureusement ouverts et Arthur se tient toujours à un pied de distance, les mots que Eames a besoin d'entendre non prononcés. Il se rend compte à ce moment qu'Arthur n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il doit dire et il trouve que c'est marrant, quand on pense que ce sont ces mots qui ont marqué le début de la version personnelle de l'enfer de Eames.

Cette pensée l'arrête un instant, son cerveau établissant une connexion qu'il est trop fatigué pour analyser.

« Tu es toujours éveillé, » fait remarquer Arthur, ce qui n'aide pas.

Eames soupire, l'intuition dont il vient juste d'avoir un aperçu lui disant qu'il est vraiment dans de sales draps et que personne d'autre que lui n'est à blâmer. Mais ça attendra le matin. « Il faut que tu le dises, » marmonne Eames, et Arthur approche du lit, se penchant vers lui pour entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » demande Arthur d'une voix basse, un certain amusement se glissant dans sa voix.

« Il faut que tu le dises, chéri, » répète lentement Eames, luttant contre la rougeur qui menace d'apparaître sur son visage.

Arthur se penche plus près, ses lèvres touchant presque le visage de Eames, son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Eames frissonne, fermant les yeux par anticipation, et quoiqu'il ne puisse pas le voir, impossible de se tromper sur l'air narquois, audible dans le ton d'Arthur. « Au dodo, Monsieur Eames. »

Il s'exécute.

OxO

C'est l'après-midi quand Eames se réveille, l'impitoyable soleil méditerranéen frappant le côté de l'immeuble et faisant ressembler la chambre à l'intérieur d'un four. Arthur est assis sur la chaise, éveillé et l'observant avec un demi-sourire et une expression douce que Eames n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Arthur pourrait lui adresser.

« Bien dormi, Eames ? » murmure Arthur, sa voix douce dans la pièce faiblement éclairée alors qu'il force sur son visage une expression neutre, de petits rais de lumière passant à travers les stores et lui donnant un teint doré.

« Oui, grâce à toi, » répond Eames d'une voix rauque, l'esprit plus clair, mais en aucune façon à son niveau habituel. Il a besoin de plus de temps, mais il ne peut ignorer plus longtemps la chaleur et les exigences de sa vessie et de son estomac. Il se redresse, toujours dans le cirage, bâillant et se frottant le visage de la main. « Mais puisque qu'à la base c'était de ta faute, chéri, » dit-il avec un sourire narquois bien qu'ensommeillé, « j'imagine qu'on est quittes. »

Les sourcils d'Arthur grimpent si haut sur son front qu'ils menacent de disparaître sous ses cheveux parfaitement lissés en arrière. Même sous cette chaleur Arthur n'apparaît rien moins qu'impeccablement posé, et Eames se sent sale, et plutôt mal préparé en comparaison. Il est aussi plaisamment détendu après quelques heures de sommeil, et affamé.

« Ma faute ? » dit Arthur, l'incrédulité évidente dans sa voix. « Comment est-ce que je pourrais avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça, Eames ? »

Eames lui lance un sourire énigmatique, quitte le lit, sans répondre à la question, et passe à la salle de bains. Il prend son temps, prenant une douche pour laver la crasse et les restes d'épuisement de son corps, et revient dans la chambre couvert seulement d'une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Arthur n'est en vue nulle part, quoique les bruits qu'il entend passer la porte ne laissent aucun doute sur l'endroit où il est.

Eames enfile un pantalon sorti de son sac et sort de la chambre, toujours pieds nus et ses cheveux gouttant sur ses épaules. Le regard que lui lance Arthur au moment où il entre dans la cuisine ne lui échappe pas, non plus que la façon dont les yeux d'Arthur s'attardent sur son torse avant de revenir à ce qu'il est en train de faire. Eames sourit.

« Du café ? »

L'estomac de Eames grogne à ce moment précis et son sourire se fait penaud. « Oui. Et des toasts, s'il te plaît. »

« Dis-moi, comment est-ce que ça peut être de ma faute, Eames ? » insiste Arthur, le dos tourné à Eames alors qu'il coupe du pain et le fait griller, une cafetière à l'italienne déjà sur le feu.

Eames ne répond pas et se contente de fixer Arthur, l'odeur du café emplissant lentement la pièce. Arthur a un reniflement contrarié, exaspéré par son silence, et quand il se retourne avec une assiette de pain grillé et quelques tranches de fromage et de jambon Eames a envie de l'embrasser. Un mug de café noir est déposé devant lui, Arthur s'adossant au meuble de cuisine avec le sien dans les mains.

Eames attaque sa nourriture de bon cœur, incapable de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il a pris un repas normal. Arthur le regarde avec une impatience à peine contenue, buvant sa tasse à petites gorgées et attendant que Eames parle.

« C'est toi qui m'as dit de faire dodo, la première fois, » dit Eames en mâchant son toast quand il devient évident qu'Arthur est sur le point d'exploser.

Arthur fronce les sourcils, perdu. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Eames ? »

Eames soupire, maintenant qu'il connaît la raison de son problème, il est conscient qu'il n'y pas moyen d'éviter cette conversation. Ça ne rend pas la chose moins embarrassante, parce qu'il est sûr qu'Arthur arrivera à la même conclusion que lui l'a fait.

« Le boulot sur Fischer, » dit-il, utilisant son mug de café pour cacher partiellement son visage, « au deuxième niveau, tu m'as dit… »

Eames peut voir le moment exact où Arthur se rend compte de ce qu'il est en train de dire, ses traits prenant un air d'intense incrédulité rapidement suivie d'amusement.

« … de faire… » commence Arthur, pour être interrompu par le regard incisif de Eames.

« Oui. Et quelque part, quand je suis arrivé au troisième niveau, je pensais _ça ne me déplairait pas de m'endormir comme ça tous les soirs_. » Le regard que lui lance Arthur est impayable, ses yeux se plissant sur les coins, sa bouche s'étirant en un sourire. « A un moment ou à un autre, dans la troisième strate, c'est devenu _il faut que j'entende ça pour dormir_. »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Arthur éclate simplement de rire, et l'affection et l'exaspération se dégagent avec une telle évidence de son ton que Eames se sent immédiatement à l'aise.

« Eames, _alors là, tu m'épates,_ » dit-il, ces mots une parfaite réplique de la condescendance et de l'amusement de cette autre fois, son sourire égalant celui qu'affiche Eames. « Tu es soit un génie d'immenses proportions, soit un parfait imbécile. Est-ce qu'il est seulement possible de pratiquer une inception sur soi-même ? »

Eames rit. A la lumière du jour et après un bon somme, la situation ne semble plus insurmontable à ce point, pas si Arthur lui sourit au lieu de lui pointer un flingue sur le front. « Apparemment oui, chéri. » Il finit le toast et boit la dernière gorgée de son café, reposant le mug sur la table. « Est-ce que je peux en griller une pendant qu'on finit cette conversation ? » demande-t-il, sortant une cigarette du paquet au moment où Arthur pose un cendrier devant lui, tendant la main pour en quémander une.

« Une inception est assez compliquée comme ça quand on la prépare, et d'une façon ou d'une autre tu es parvenu à en réussir une par accident. » Eames observe, un sourcil levé, alors qu'Arthur allume sa cigarette, exhale lentement et lance un sourire narquois à Eames à travers la fumée. « Et maintenant, je vais devoir souffrir des conséquences de ta bêtise. »

« En fait, c'est moi qui souffre ici, chéri, » dit Eames, attrapant le cendrier et passant au salon pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Maintenant qu'il a satisfait aux besoins de son corps, il se sent de nouveau fatigué. Ces quelques heures étaient loin de suffire. « Je ne te vois pas avoir de problèmes pour dormir. »

« C'est parce que je n'en ai pas. » Arthur prend place à côté de lui, renversant la tête en arrière et l'air plus à l'aise que Eames se souvient l'avoir jamais vu, la cigarette se balançant entre ses doigts. « Mais je vais en avoir si tu n'arrête pas de m'appeler à toute heure. »

Eames tire une bouffée sur sa cigarette et l'exhale lentement, regardant la fumée serpenter dans la pièce ensoleillée. « Tu ne vas pas me demander comment j'ai réussi à faire ça ? »

« Le comment est suffisamment simple, Eames, » dit Arthur sans le regarder. « C'est ton idée, tu n'allais pas la combattre. Si tu avais pensé ça à n'importe quel autre moment, rien ne se serait passé, peut-être que tu penserais à moi, mais tu dormirais. » Il se tourne pour regarder Eames à ce moment, sa bouche incurvée dans un sourire ironique. « Ton timing, contrairement à ton goût en matière de vêtements, est impeccable. Il fallait que tu aies une idée simple, résistante, alors que tu t'enfonçais si profondément dans le subconscient de Fischer, et par extension dans le tien, qu'il sera impossible de l'en extirper. »

« Tu prends ça mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. » Eames ne peut pas s'empêcher de dire tout haut ce qu'il pense. Ce n'est pas qu'il voulait que les choses se passent mal, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Arthur soit si foutrement compréhensif et amusé. Ça le perturbe.

« Oui, bon. C'est à cause du pourquoi. »

Eames plisse le front, perplexe. « Le pourquoi ? »

« Comment tu as implanté l'idée, c'est simple, » développe Arthur, « mais pourquoi, c'est une autre question. »

C'est peut-être l'épuisement, ou le fait qu'il soit toujours à moitié endormi, mais Eames ne peut pas voir où Arthur essaie d'aller. Il est tenté de vérifier à nouveau son totem, juste parce que toute la scène semble surréaliste, plus rêve que réalité. Mais il l'a fait avant de sortir de la chambre, et il peut toujours se souvenir de chacun des instants écoulés depuis.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais pensé _ça ne me déplairait pas de m'endormir comme ça tous les soirs _? »

La question reste en l'air pendant une minute, tandis que Eames réfléchit à la réponse qu'il va donner. Il peut mentir, ils le savent tous les deux, et ça suffira probablement pour qu'ils n'en reparlent plus. Il repense à la nuit précédente, au type qu'Arthur ramenait chez lui et à la façon dont il a été sommairement congédié au moment où il a vu Eames. Il pense à leurs années à travailler ensemble, leurs conversations du tac au tac, leur badinage et leur façon de flirter, au respect qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre.

Et vraiment, c'est simple et évident. Arthur l'a déjà compris, apparemment. Maintenant, il ne reste à Eames qu'à en faire autant.

« Parce que c'est le cas, chéri, » dit-il finalement, fixant Arthur d'un air sérieux. « Honnêtement, ça ne me déplairait pas de voir ton sourire, ou de l'entendre, avant de dormir chaque soir. Parce qu'à ce moment précis, tu m'as souri comme si tu m'appréciais. Et j'ai aimé ça. »

Le sourire d'Arthur s'élargit, la réponse lui faisant de toute évidence plaisir. « C'est le cas, Eames, » dit-il simplement, sans faux-fuyants ni artifices. Et c'est Arthur tout craché, direct et dans le vif. « Ça fait un moment, ou je n'aurais pas toléré tes inepties. »

Eames s'esclaffe à ces mots, amusé. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Arthur se lève du canapé, écrasant sa cigarette et prenant de nouveau la direction de la chambre. « Maintenant, je te ramène au lit. » Arthur lui lance un regard par dessus son épaule et Eames se précipite à sa suite, le rattrapant à la porte et l'arrêtant d'une main sur l'épaule. Arthur se retourne pour le regarder, ses sourcils amusés se soulevant avant que Eames ne se penche en avant et ne presse ses lèvres contre la bouche d'Arthur.

Au rayon des premiers baisers, celui-ci ne ressemble en rien à celui dont Eames a rêvé, et il en a rêvé. C'est doux et hésitant, à peine un frôlement de lèvres contre lèvres et le plus léger soupçon de langue.

Ça ne reste pas comme ça longtemps, Eames forçant le passage des lèvres d'Arthur et plongeant dans sa bouche, le repoussant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le lit et trébuche dessus. Ils tombent sur le matelas, membres entremêlés et langues toujours entrelacées. Arthur les fait rouler, se retrouvant sur Eames et suivant des lèvres le contour de sa mâchoire, embrassant son cou.

« J'ai dit que je te ramenais à mon lit, Eames, » dit Arthur contre sa peau, le souffle court et légèrement amusé, « parce que tu as toujours l'air épuisé. » Il s'écarte et Eames peut voir le rire dans ses yeux, et l'éclat d'amusement malicieux. Il se penche en avant, accordant un bref coup de langue aux lèvres de Eames et s'écartant avant que Eames ne puisse à nouveau capturer sa bouche. « Je veux que tu sois bien reposé ce soir, parce que tu n'auras pas la moindre occasion de dormir. Mais pour le moment, au dodo, Monsieur Eames. »

Eames semble stupéfait alors qu'Arthur se démêle doucement de lui, comprenant lentement. Il lutterait pour le ramener dans le lit si ses yeux ne se fermaient pas, si le sommeil ne l'envahissait pas.

« Enfin bordel, Arthur ! »

La dernière chose que Eames entend avant que l'obscurité ne l'emporte est le rire d'Arthur.

Il rêve des choses qu'il va lui faire pour lui faire payer pour ça.

OxO

« Ici Arthur. Je ne peux pas prendre votre appel pour le moment. Si c'est Eames… _au dodo, Monsieur Eames_. Les autres personnes, laissez un message s'il vous plaît et je vous rappellerai dès que possible. »

*bip*

« B'nuit, chéri. »

* * *

><p><strong>Traductions :<strong>

_Mario, lo siento pero esta noche va a ser imposible – _Mario, je suis désolé, mais ce soir ça ne va pas être possible.

_¿Tu novio? – _Ton petit ami ?

_No. Un amigo. Ya te llamo _- Non, un ami. Je t'appellerai.


End file.
